My Medicine
by Anonymous Crazy Girl
Summary: "No thanks, I had enough of it" Vi grimaced, making Caitlyn burst into giggles "Besides, your the only medicine I need"


**_It's been a while since I last wrote an One-Shot of our favorite PiltPiltover's ladies. That's the results of lack of ideas, inspiration and time but the other day I was down with the flu so I came up with the idea of Vi's getting sick and Caitlyn taking care of her. Warning that there's too much fluff because the world needs more love. Enjoy!_**

* * *

Illnesses and ailments were the main reason why Caitlyn didn't really like automn as a season. The sudden changes in weather and temperatures were the main cause of the common flu, which brought down many of her officers, much to her dismay. Heck she even suffered from such ailments, making her work even more difficult

If Caitlyn admired something about Vi, that was without a doubt her ability to go through the winter without catching a single cold, and taking into consideration that the enforcer had never received vaccinatiom in her childhood, that was impressing on its own unique way. Even after so many years, Caitlyn couldn't recall Vi getting sick, not even once, and her lover always made sure to boast about it whenever the sherrif was sick herself.

What she didn't really mind about automn however, was that she got the chance to wake up in a warm embrace, despite the low temperatures outside. Vi was proud of not getting sick but she certainly despised getting cold in her own house, so she always curled up next to Caitlyn, wrapping an arm around her, bringing her close and letting the heat radiating in her body. That was the best feeling ever.

That certain morning wasn't any different. Caitlyn woke up early in the morning, feeling Vi's tight grip around her waist and her hot breath tickling the back of her neck. She couldn't help but smile as she slowly removed that strong hand off her waist and placed it slowly on the blanket. She stood up, stretching her hands like a cat does with her body whenever it decided to leave the lazy nap and go for some mice hunting.

"It's time to wake up" the brunette said sweetly, leaning over to plant a kiss on her lover's cheek

"Just five more minutes" Vi grunted, burying her head deaper into the pillow. Typical Vi.

"You'd better be up and running before I come out from the shower" Caitlyn warned but there was a playful tone in her voice.

Vi wasn't one to leave bed easily but she knew better than ignore Caitlyn's warnings, so the brunette expected her to have left the bed by the time she finished her shower.

Much to her surprise however, when she re-entered their bedroom, not only hadn't Vi woken up but she had just changed side and had curled up on the opposite side of the bed. Caitlyn immediately frowned. They were going to be late if Vi kept this childish behavior.

"Vi honestly" Caitlyn said, walking over the bed "We got no time for this"

Still no response. Sighing, Caitlyn walked around the bed to stop over a fast-asleep Vi, who was snoring softly and some of her saliva dripped out of her mouth on her sheets. The brunette couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Come on now, don't act like a baby" Caitlyn scolded her with little result. Vi let out a groan and covered her head with her pillow.

"What's the matter with you?" Caitlyn asked, now being concerned.

An incoherent mumbled was all the reply she got. Caitlyn sat down on the bed, tracing cycles on Vi's back with her slik fingers.

"It would be easier if you just told me what's the matter"

"I said, I think my head is going to explode" Vi groaned, turning on the side to face Caitlyn, who frowned.

"I told you not to stay up late..."

"I didn't!" Vi interjected "I don't know what the fuck is going on but it kills me!"

Caitlyn pressed her palm on Vi's forehead and was unpleasantly surprised to find out that it was warm, warmer than usual.

"You're burning" she said, furrowing her brows

"Well, that's because I'm so damn hot" Vi grinned at her, making Caitlyn roll her eyes. Honestly, this woman could be so arrogant even if she was a complete wreck.

"I'm going to bring a thermometer. You stay here" the brunette said as she stood on her feet again.

"I'm not sick!" Vi protested and tried to push herself up but Caitlyn was faster. She pushed her down on the bed gently with unpredicted strength.

"I said, you stay here" she ordered sternly and Vi had to back off. This kind of tone Caitlyn adapted when she gave orders was capable enough to subdue even the strongest and most persistent of people. Before she left, Caitlyn made sure Vi was well covered under her blankets and then proceeded on searching for that damn thermometer which she was sure was hidden somewhere in the kitchen's cupboards.

She wasn't mistaken. Once she retrieved it, she rushed back to Vi's side and placed it under her armpit.

"You're going to be late for work" Vi said as Caitlyn placed the thermometer at its rightful place under the armpit.

"Worry not" Caitlyn responded "I'll call the office to tell them we're not going anywhere today"

"No! You don't have to..." Vi tried to interject again but was sushed by a finger settled on her lips. Caitlyn didn't remove her finger off Vi's lips as she grabbed her hexetech phone with her other hand and started typing a number.

"I'm not a baby that needs to be taken care of" Vi pouted, pushing her lover's finger away

"That is up to me to decide" was the sherrif's response as she pressed the phone on her ear.

Vi watched helplessly as her boss arranged their absence through the phone and could only remain silent, despite how much she wanted to scream through the damn device that they were coming despite what Caitlyn told them but her headache didn't help her much.

Once the call was over, Caitlyn threw the device somewhere on the bed and used her full attention on her patient.

"Now we have this settled" she said "Let's see what the thermometer has to say" and she opened her palm, silently asking for Vi to give her the thermometer.

"Bullshit it has to say" the pinkette cursed under her breath as she reached inside her PJ's to retrieve the gadget and handed it over Caitlyn, who examined the gadget carefully.

"37.7 C" Caitlyn announced "You're perfectly fine, dear" she added.

The sarcastic tone didn't escape Vi's noticed, who rolled her eyes "Yeah, whatever. I'm sick, are you satisfied now?"

"Not in the slightest" Caitlyn said, placing the thermometer on the bedside table for future use "I'm going to get you something for the fever. You lay down and relax until I return

Without another option available, Vi did as she was told and remained under her blankets, trying to recall when was the last time she had come down with the flu. Certainly, it had been a good amount of while, probably at the time when she first joined the police force a couple of years ago. She had forgotten how frustrating it was to be sick; she felt weak and soar and that bloody headache was killing her. Lords show her mercy.

Caitlyn returned shorty after with a glass of water in one hand and a pill in the other and sat down on Vi's feet. Vi looked curiously as the brunette dropped the pill into the glass and slowly melted into it. Upon noticing Vi's curious look, Caitlyn raised a questioning brow.

"What's the matter? Haven't you ever taken one before?"

"I never had to" Vi shrugged "I mean, I've never really been sick and if I've been once or two, I would sleep and I would be fine later on"

Caitlyn frowned again but didn't comment on that. Vi didn't have anyone to take care of her before they met, nor did she have accent to decent medical treatment, fact that showed the economical and political issues Piltover carried.

"Here, drink it up" she finally said, offering the glass. Vi tooked it in her hand and examined it, as if it was some kind of weird animal she hadn't seen before. She finally decided she should drink it.

"Cheers" she said and brought the glass on her lips. She drunk the whole liquid but once she was done, she gave it quickly to Caitlyn as she coughed and made a couple of disgusted grimaces.

"Holy crap, this is so gross!" she exclaimed "Cupcake, you should've at least warn me about it!"

Caitlyn smiled, mischief sparkling "You've always said you love the element of surprise so I didn't see why I would deprive you off this pleasure"

Vi granted, pulling the sheets over her head, hiding herself from her wife who couldn't help but grin.

"I hate you" she muttered

"Sure you do, hun" Caitlyn said, shaking her head and grabbing her hexetech phone "I'm going to let you relax. Try to get some sleep"

She got no response to that so she decided to let Vi get her precious sleep. Besides, she got a couple of things to do.

Caitlyn walked into her kitchen in full thought. With Vi sick, she needed to cook something light but tasty. A soup would be perfect but she wasn't sure if she had the proper materials for that. She opened the fridge and started looking for anything useful for her recipe. She had a couple of eggs and a few vegetables available so she could make something good with that. She grabbed two eggs, two lemons, some onion and carrots and a little bit of celery. She placed them on the counter and had pulled out a pot to start cooking when her phone rang. In annoyance, she pulled it out with more force than she had intended to and almost dropped it down before she managed to answer it.

"Sherrif Caitlyn here" she said, placing the device between her shoulder and her neck as she grabbed a knife to start chopping the vegetables.

" _Hey Caitlyn, it's me Jayce_ " said the male voice from the other side of the line

"Good morning Jayce. How can I help you?" she asked, trying to sound less annoyed

" _You've been summoned in the Institute. They couldn't reach you in the office so they asked me to notify you_ "

"Are you serious now?" she groaned "Alright, tell them I'm coming as soon as possible"

" _Alright. Just one more question_ "

"Yeah, sure" Caitlyn said absentmindedly as she grabbed her hexetech rifle and her characteristic purple hat.

" _Why weren't you at your office today? I mean, it's weird that neither you nor Vi showed up today_ "

"Vi's sick so I had to stay behind and take care of her" Caitlyn repsonded as she put on her boots.

" _Oh, I see. Wish her quick recovery for me. I'll see you in a while_ "

Caitlyn hang the phone and dropped it in her pocket, feeling more frustrated than ever before. Leave to the Institute to call you at the worst times possible. She just wished she could be done quickly with this.

* * *

Apparently, her wishes weren't granted and Caitlyn returned home tired four hours later. She had a couple of exhausting matches and all she wanted to do was a hot bath and sleep but there were other priorities in the way. As soon as she entered her apartment, she got rid of her weapony and resumed on the task she had left before she was called. She started choking the carrots, glad that Vi hadn't woken up yet and nudge her over the fact that there was no food ready yet.

A while later, her kitchen carried the scent of mixed vegetables in water. Caitlyn looked over at her creation proudly; it smelled good and it tasted good as well. She just needed to pie it a little bit more before it was ready. So absorbed was she on the task at hand that she didn't hear the click from the bedroom's door nor didn't she hear the footsteps. She only noticed when two hands wrapped around her from behind and a nestle of pink her snuggled on her neck.

"What are you cooking?" Vi questioned "It smells wonderful"

"It's some soup for my patient" Caitlyn smiled over at the pinkette who snuggled her head more into her neck.

"Good, cause I've worked up an appetite and I could even eat a whole pot alone" Vi murmured in her neck, her hot breath tickling her.

"It's almost ready" Caitlyn said "Get yourself comfortable until I serve it"

Vi obliged like a little puppy and dropped herself on a chair in front of their diner, waiting patiently for the soup to be finished. A while later, a hot plate of soup was placed in front of her and quickly dove in. Caitlyn watched in amusement how fast Vi finished her plate and asked for another one. Caitlyn was more than glad to offer her some more, seeing that she actually enjoyed it a lot. Once Vi was done with her second plate, she laid back, rubbing her belly.

"I swear to Valoran, your cooking can cure cancer Cait" she commented and Caitlyn smiled pleased and walked over her, pressing her hands on Vi's shoulders.

"I'm not so sure about cancer" she said "But I'm pretty sure it can cure your hanger"

"Damn right" Vi grinned at her with those beautiful smiles of hers. Caitlyn leaned over and planted a kiss on her wife's forehead.

"Why don't you go have a shower till I clean this up?" she suggested, playing with Vi's pink locks.

"I don't see why not" Vi nodded and jumped on her feet, walking towards the bathroom.

A while later, Caitlyn had eaten herself and was washing the dishes when Vi reappeared, back on her PJ's but her hair wet.

"You're not done yet?" the enforcer asked, raising a brow

"I'm getting there" Caitlyn said "Grab yourself a blanket and I'm coming soon"

When the torture of washing dishes was finally over, Caitlyn wiped her hands on a towel and threw it on the counter as she walked towards the living room, where she found Vi watching TV, covered up in her blanket. When she noticed Caitlyn's presence, she smiled and made some space for her.

Caitlyn sat next to her and covered both of them under the blanket, letting Vi snuggled her head in the crook of her neck and wrapping her arms around her, letting her heat radiate from her body.

"You're shaking" Caitlyn said

"Shit" Vi cursed "I was fine till now. I think the fever's coming back"

"If that's the case, I can give you another pill"

"No thanks, I had enough of it" Vi grimaced, making Caitlyn burst into giggles "Besides, your all the medicine I need" she added, grinning sheepishly.

"You're hopeless" Caitlyn laughed and kissed Vi's forehead again as she ran a hand through her unruly pink hair.

"Yeah, I'm hopelessly in love with you" Vi added, still grinning like an idiot

"Thanks for informing me" Caitlyn said "I wouldn't have noticed by the fact that we are married"

Vi chuckled and nuzzled more into Caitlyn's neck but remained quiet for a little bit before she spoke again.

"Hey Cait"

"Hhm?"

"Look, thanks for taking care of me today..."

"Don't even mention it" Caitlyn interrupted her "I'm your wife and it's my duty to take care of you as we vowed"

"But I made you stay at home. I know how much you love your job" Vi protested, frowning.

"True" Caitlyn admitted "But I love other things more"

"Goddammit it Cupcake, you'll make me blush" Vi laughed

"That's the point, sweetheart" Caitlyn grinned.

"I really should get sick more often, if that brings your playful side up" Vi commented, still smiling like a complete fool. Caitlyn just rolled her eyes. Honestly this woman. But she loved her so much, words couldn't describe the feeling in her heart.

"Just shut up for two minutes and let us watch some news" Caitlyn said finally

"Sure thing, _nurse_ "

"Shut up, _patient_ "


End file.
